The present invention relates to devices employed for improving the skill of golfers or for the enjoyment of hitting golf balls. In particular it is an automatic golf ball teeing device, such as may be used by driving ranges, golf courses, or individuals. Other golf ball teeing devices employ a lifting mechanism that is below the level of the user requiring the apparatus to be constructed under ground or for the user to stand upon an elevated platform. Both solutions add construction costs to the cost of the apparatus itself. They also prevent the possibility of portability. With these devices, when a new ball is to be placed upon the tee, the tee is moved downwardly beneath the driving surface to receive a golf ball from the ball supply, whether the supply is above or below the driving surface. Other devices have been devised which are above the driving surface but require the user to manually actuate the apparatus, thus disturbing the user's stance.
An object of the invention is the elimination of need for any installation. Another objective is to provide an apparatus with portability such that one may easily transport the apparatus in the trunk of an automobile, in a golf cart, or by simply carrying it. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the character stated which may be manufactured at a cost which allows sales to consumers and commercial establishments alike.
Other objectives and advantages will become apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.